Demon Slayer
by warroirs fan
Summary: This is the Demon Slayer Quest as told in 3rd person form following my player Alaton.


**Hey this is the first video game story I've written so I'm completely open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... if you don't like then just don't read it. R&R!**

* * *

Alaton walked into the Varrock square which, as usual, was bustling with people. She sighed and shook her head, it was Christmas time which meant all the tourists were here to visit family and partake in whatever event King Ronald had planned this year. This in turn meant that anyone who actually had things to do would have to wait in hour-long lines and have to pay extremely high prices.

"VARROCK HERALD SOLD HERE! NOW ON SALE FOR ONLY 50 COINS!" The salesman screamed. Alaton looked into the clothing shop down the street; there was no way in Geilinor that she was going to be able to get in there anytime soon. She looked around for something to pass the time with.

"That hasn't been there before has it?" She muttered to herself, someone had set up a red and purple tent on the edge of the plaza; it has a strange purple glow emanating from the door flap. She made her way through the crowd towards the tent until; finally, she was standing just a few inches from the canvas wall of the tent. She looked and a small wooden sign by her feet, "fortune telling," She muttered, "Well I don't see why not."

Inside the tent it was pitch-black except for a glowing crystal light. "Hello?" She called softly, it didn't seem like there was anyone there.

"I'm here," Said a voice, cracked with age, "Please sit down." Suddenly candles that had been places around the ceiling of the tent lit up. But even with the light it was still hard to see through the smoke of the many burning incenses.

"Would you like your future told?" The old woman asked softly.

No, I came into this creepy, smoky, disgusting smelling tent to buy an elephant, she thought. "Yes, I would like my fortune told." She replied, just a little irritated.

"Alright, but first you must cross my palm with silver." The old lady said. Alaton rummaged through her pack until she found her pouch of coins. She pulled a single silver coin from the pouch and handed it to the woman.

"Come closer, and listen carefully to what the future holds for you," Her messy gray hair fell to her face as she leaned in towards her crystal ball, "as I peer into the swirling midst of the crystal ball." The lady focused on the crystal for a few moments before speaking again.

"I can see images forming," She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling, "I can see you." Alaton leaned closer, wondering what her future could hold. Then the woman snapped her head forwards and looked into Alaton's eyes.

"You are holding a very impressive looking sword," She stopped and thought for a moment, "I'm sure I recognize that sword… There is a big dark shadow appearing now." There was a pause that lasted for several minutes before the woman raised her arms and screamed. Alaton stood up to help the woman fearing that she might have had a heart attack or something.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. The old woman stood up and grasped Alaton's head between her two palms, "IT'S DELRITH! DELRITH IS COMING!" She screamed at Alaton.

"Wha- Who is Delrith?" Alaton asked while trying desperately to calm the woman down. The woman sighed in dismay, "Delrith…" She shook her head as if trying to get the image out of her mind, "Delrith is a powerful demon. Oh I hope I didn't see him through my crystal ball!"

The old woman sat back down as she began to tell the tale of Delrith, "He tried to destroy this city 150 years ago. He was stopped just in time by the great hero Wally. Using his magic sword called Silverlight, Wally managed to trap the demon in the stone circle just South of the city. Ye Gods! Silverlight was the sword you were holding in my vision! You must be the one destined to stop the demon this time."

Alaton couldn't believe it, sure she was a small time adventure, but she had only been on small insignificant quest so far. Then again she was able and willing and probably the only person who would come into this nasty tent. "Alright, but how am I meant to fight a demon who can destroy cities?" She asked.

The old woman grinned, "Delrith can't be defeated with ordinary weapons you must face him with the same weapon Wally used." Alaton nodded contemplating how in the world she would star to track down the sword, "Wait…" She said with a thoughtful look on her face, "So how DID Wally defeat Delrith?"

"Close your eyes and I will show you through the crystal ball." The woman said, grabbing Alaton's hands and putting them on the crystal. As she closed her eyes an image somehow formed in her head. The scene was of the stone circle just South of Varrock.

"Wally managed to arrive just as Delrith was summoned by a cult of chaotic druids…" A voice in her head echoed. A bearded man in armor ran into the scene, screaming threats and insults to the demon that had just formed in the stone circle. Alaton could see that the demon was taking many wounds and was quickly losing health.

"Now, what was that incantation again?" Wally muttered to himself as the demon fell to the ground, nearly defeated. He thrusted Silverlight into the demon and yelled, "Gabindo! Carlem! Aber! Purchai! Camerinchum!" As Wally yelled these magic words the images started to fade into black. Alaton opened her eyes to see the fortune teller staring at her, "By reciting the correct magical incantation, and thrusting Silverlight into Delrith while he was newly summoned; Wally was able to imprison Delrith in the stone block at the center of the circle."

Alaton stood up, ready to find Silverlight and encase Delrith once more in his magical prison. But before she put her hand on the flap to the tent the woman stopped her, "I would imagine that an evil sorcerer is already on the rituals to summon Delrith as we speak."

"Where can I find Silverlight?" Alaton asked.

"Silverlight has been passed down through Wally's descendents. I believe it is currently in the care of one of the Kings knights called Sir Prysin."She said urgently, "He shouldn't be too hard to find, he lives in the royal palace in this city, tell him Gypsy Aris sent you."

"Is that your name?" Alaton asked, Gypsy Aris just nodded and shooed her out of the door flap. "Good luck and may Guthix be with you!" She called out as Alaton quickly disappeared into the busy streets.


End file.
